The Puppeteer
by Calamity in Motion
Summary: Umeko is an incarnation of Naraku, and as vicious as they come.She harbors no love for her master, but a slight obsession for the demon Sesshomaru.Will her twisted desire lead to freedom? Expect no fluff, only violence, semi-non-con and a little Bankotsu.
1. First Breath

**Evening all**

**I had a sudden urge to indulge my nerdy side. I love all things Inuyasha, but true to my usual attractions, it's the bad boys that get me grinning. (Though I will admit, the dog has a certain charm)**

**Anyway, this will be a not-quite romance about one of Naraku's many incarnations. I would like to go ahead and warn those who have never read any of my fics that I am a very violent person. This story will reflect that. I like rough, dysfunctional relationships and bloody fun. This will not be a fluff romance or a happy-go-lucky story. It's told by one of the bad guys.**

**Umeko is**_** not**_** a good person. She will not **_**become**_** a good person.**

**If this bothers you, find some fluffy fiction and stay there. For those that enjoy things on the darker side, enjoy.**

**(Side note: Sesshy will be introduced in a later chapter, for now lets learn about our deadly little Umeko. Also, because this is based on an anime, I'm being a little outlandish with it, **_**hence the wolf**_**. Because really, why the hell not? ^_^)**

**-Calamity-**

**Episode 1**

**_First Breath_  
**

It is a strange sensation, being born.

When I first felt myself forming; bones hardening like steel, muscle wrapping itself around them. My skin slid across me and tightened, almost uncomfortably and my mouth flew open to draw its first breath of life. The sensation was painful, as air scraped itself across the tender newborn flesh of my throat and into my lungs. They expanded, filling my chest until I thought it might burst, then released.

"Open your eyes." The voice that pierced the darkness was smooth and cold. It wrapped itself around me like a perfumed curl of smoke, and I inhaled the words. Became them. "Look upon your new world."

At first, everything was too bright, even in the dimly lit room. But mine were eyes that had never been used; _sensitive_. The voice echoed about the room as a soft amused chuckle, while I blinked away the slight pain. The room was blurred at first, but slowly came to focus as I learned how control my new body.

My limbs trembled, as they had never been used, but I was strong enough to push myself up, and growing stronger every second. I lifted my hand, closing and opening my fingers. They were slender, as it seemed, was the rest of me, and tipped with nails sharp enough to be considered claws. Looking down I found that I sat naked on the matted floor of this dark room, scorch marks surrounding my body.

"Tell me," the voice murmured, soothing and cruel all at once, "What is your name?"

My jaw worked silently at first, tongue sliding experimentally across my top row of teeth. My canines were pointed, slightly longer then the rest. I had fangs. When I finally spoke, my own voice was soft and just as smooth as the other's, but feminine, sultry. (Though I'm not sure how I understood these concepts)

"My name is Umeko." I said slowly. Thick tendrils of deep red hair slid across my shoulder like silk. My hair was long enough to conceal my naked body, though I was not uncomfortable with it. I had never worn clothes, how could I miss them?

Finally, my eyes lifted to find this cold, masculine voice in the darkness. And when I found him, it was enough to halt my breath for only a moment.

He was tall, my master, (Somehow I understood without being told that he _was_ my master. My **creator**) with long, black hair, that curled down his back from the leather thong that bound it. As I gazed at him, something coiled in the pit of my stomach that I could only interpret as attraction. He was handsome, my master, but I was not set at ease by his pleasant appearance. Strictly the opposite.

"Do you understand what you are?" he asked, watching me with dark brown eyes. When he shifted, they caught the light of the full moon outside, and seemed to turn red.

I nodded, frowning at the floor as bits of my brain flicked on, one by one, like switches. Somehow, I understood that I was a demon, forged from his power with a consciousness of my own. I would be stronger than 10 mortal men once I left this place, and would grow stronger as time passed. I was faster, my stamina incredible. And more importantly, I had, deep inside me, a power that writhed like a coil of snakes, and demanded to be used.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked, tilting his head. Again I nodded, watching him as he circled me in the small room from my place on the floor.

"You are called Naraku." I replied, and speaking the name seemed to agitate the power within me. It swelled, and batted at its cage, a beast all its own, demanding that I use it. That it be set free.

"Good." Naraku smiled, but it was a cruel expression. "Now, I suppose you are starving."

As if on que, my stomach growled and I wrapped an arm around it, starring down at the flat expanse of flesh with a frown. Naraku chuckled again and looked to the door. It slid open to admit a whimpering man, a soldier, and another like me. I knew her as if we had grown up together, because essentially we had. We were of the same body, the same power. Naraku had taken us from inside himself. Her name was Kagura.

Naraku sat back against the wall beside a window. Getting comfortable for the show. "Before you eat…" he smiled, and the soldier was tossed onto his knees before me, "You have abilities."

I nodded, my own lips curling back into a wicked smile to rival his own.

"Show me."

My body no longer trembled when I stood; now completely formed and powerful. The soldier seemed shocked when he saw me, completely bare save the crimson hair that flowed down to my thighs. His mouth bobbed open and closed like a fish, until he met my eyes and drew a frightened breath.

"_Demon_." The word was a vile hiss, spoken like a curse, and it made something inside of me twist and boil. This was anger, I realized. I had been insulted. I did not give him the chance to push me further.

My arm lifted, fingers curled down toward the floor, then, with a flick of my wrist, they lifted. The human gave a strangled cry before his eyes widened and went blank. His body sagged, arms lifting at the elbows as if he were suspended by invisible strings. Smiling, I lifted one finger above the others and watched as the soldier's arm rose higher as well.

"It is an amusing trick, "Naraku spoke suddenly and my eyes flicked to him, narrowing slightly, "But this can not be the extent of your power."

Again I felt that warm coil of anger in my gut. I would show him power. Turning back to my solider puppet, I shifted my fingers, willing him to obey me, though he would have no choice anyway. The human straitened, his expression hardening to something almost angry, and he reached for his sword. Moving as if he were made of liquid, he drew the weapon and took to the air. His blade came down just beside Kagura, destroying the sliding paper door and making her gasp. I will admit it was a petty attempt to show at least one person that I was not to be pushed around.

The wind sorceress drew her fan and hissed as my soldier took stance, starring at her blankly. With the slightest twitch of my fingers, he dashed forward, his blade slicing through the air so fast it was no more than a glinting blur of silver. He moved faster than any human, wielding his sword with the fluid grace of and otherworldly accuracy of a demon. Kagura defended herself as best she could, deflecting blows and leaping from the window to the vast courtyard beyond.

"Naraku!" she cried, but our master only watched, a tiny smile curling one corner of his mouth. My soldier followed, reigning blows upon her too fast to track, until, with a shriek of fury, she lifted her fan and summoned her own power. That had been my intent, at least in part, from the beginning. To see and weigh her abilities against my own.

I had been born an ambitious creature.

Red waves of her energy shredded my soldier where he stood and his body fell in strips of steaming meat onto the dirt. For a moment there was only the wind, and the sound of Kagura's heavy breathing as she looked from her master to me with rage in her eyes. Naraku glanced at me, titling his head, as if to say: _Is that all?_ And with a grin I held out my hand, fingers spread, then closed it into a tight fist.

The soldier's remains began to quiver on the ground, then with wet, slick sounds, he began to pull himself back together. Kagura could not hide the horrified shock from her face, stumbling back a step as my soldier once again raised his sword. He was bloody and his wounds were visible, but there he stood, ready for battle.

Naraku stood then, clapping, and moved toward me. "Impressive, Umeko. And how many can you command as you do this one?"

"Dozens." I replied. "_Armies_, if I must." And speaking it, I knew it to be true. Naraku smiled wickedly. I could see the wheels turning in his head as he assessed this. Added me to his list of weapons. He would use me against his enemies; control their leaders, if he wished. But knowing this, a new anger filled me.

Despite my understanding of my place, I did not want to be used. I would not be his puppet as the soldier was mine. When I turned, the soldier outside crumpled to the ground, his body splitting back into its various pieces and covering the dirt with dark blood. The scent filled the air, and urged me on as I lifted my hand toward my master.

My power stretched from my fingertips as it had before. Curled itself around him and tightened like a second skin. Naraku felt the invasion almost immediately, his eyes narrowing. But when I lifted my fingers, he did not move. Did not even twitch. My frown made him laugh and he moved toward me.

"You think that _you_ could control **me**?" his hand lashed out, gripping my wrist painfully tight and I yelped. Physical pain was a new sensation, one that I did not enjoy. "Stupid girl."

He tossed me to the ground like a ragdoll and suddenly I couldn't breathe. My lips parted on a silent scream as I writhed at his feet, filled with a pain I could not identify. Naraku looked down at me like one observing an insect. I could feel him inside me, like fire in my blood, boiling my body from the inside out.

"You will never try that again." He spoke calmly, starring down at me with bored, red eyes. I tried to agree, but the pain kept me from my words. He let me suffer like that for what seemed hours, writhing in agony at his feet. Then, with a sigh, the pain vanished and I drew a ragged breath, releasing it as a tiny sob.

"Go, now, Umeko." He commanded, returning to his place by the window. "Feed and return to me. There is much to do and no time to waste."

This time, when I stood, I was trembling again, but he didn't notice. He didn't even acknowledge me; just stared out the window into the sky. I moved quickly from the room, my jaw clenched.

My first day living, and already I had been smashed down into my place by a master I knew I would grow to hate. Kagura and myself would have much in common. The sound of my stomach growling reminded me that I had never eaten; something I looked forward to experiencing. I would find a village, if one was near, or even a straggler, then feed and clothe myself and return to Naraku. To my master.

Again the power inside me rattled its bars, but now it was different. As I moved toward the gate of the castle, I felt it growing, clawing at me from within. There was something else here, something I had not discovered about myself. The energy writhed and swelled until I felt it just under my skin. It filled me until I feared I would burst, as if there was no room for me in my own body anymore.

The pain was steadily increasing as I staggered to the gate and down the path away from the castle. It pulsed in my head, beating like thunder behind my ears. I lifted my hand to my head, grasping it in an attempt to hold back the growing agony. Was this more of Naraku's punishment? It did not feel like him. The energy was my own.

With a cry of pain, I fell against a tree, digging my claws into the bark as I slid to my knees. I felt as if something were trying to dig itself out of my body. I doubled over and clenched my teeth, in far too much pain to _think_, let alone fight back against the assault.

I felt my back split, felt the first of the claws as they tore themselves out of me. I screamed, and white light exploded behind my eyes, blinding me. Or was it around me? Something growled, and I collapsed onto the ground panting and shaking uncontrollably.

Sweat beaded off my forehead and I grit my teeth against the residual pain as it slowly seemed to melt away. What was happening? Was I dying? Had Naraku decided he didn't need to waste the time on a disobedient servant like myself?

But then I felt the soft brush of fur across my back, and a warm, wet tongue lapped across my cheek. Something whimpered above me, something_ canine_. I blinked away the last of the white light and rolled onto my back to find a beast standing above me.

A wolf, far bigger than the naturally born, with fur black as a raven's feathers. His tail and feet were the same red as my hair, giving him the look of some kind of demon, and when his opened his mouth, there were two separate rows of teeth within. Like a shark.

He was a demon, but as I gazed at him, I knew that he was an extension of myself. The bit of boiling energy that had writhed in my gut and until now had not taken form. The wolf knelt at my side to nuzzle against my cheek and I smiled, knowing that when I reached out, he would not harm me. Why would he? The creature pulled back to gaze at me with blood-colored eyes, and the intelligence there was almost jarring. I sat up slowly, wincing with the last of the pain that birthed him, and sighed.

"You hurt me." I said slowly, "Just like Naraku."

The wolf bowed its head, giving a high animal whine that I could only interpret as an apology. When I lifted my hand, he licked my fingers, nudging me with his nose until I gave in and began stroking his head. The great beast sat down beside me with a contented huff and closed his eyes, resting his head across my lap. He was big enough that I could ride on his back, should I wish, and I knew without question that he would protect me above all else.

"I suppose you have a name?" I asked, because I knew he could understand me. The wolf opened one eye and looked up at me, then huffed and closed it again. The message was clear.

_Duh._

"And what is it?" I asked hesitantly. He couldn't speak, but seemed to be able to communicate with me just fine so far. We were connected; it stood to reason that I could hold conversation with the demon, at least to _some_ extent.

The wolf lifted his head slowly, and gazed steadily into my eyes. For a moment even the sounds of the forest around us became silent. We were still, watching each other and waiting, until, like a spark of electricity, I felt the last bit of my new brain snap into place.

"Jei." I murmured, "Your name is Jei."

The wolf nodded once then stood, stretching his powerful body and yawning. Then, looking bored, he reached out and closed his jaws lightly around my wrist and pulled. I stood with a frown and patted his head, which rested just below my breasts when we stood side by side.

"Do you know where to find food?" I asked, gazing into the dark forest. Jei turned his head and sniffed at the air. A soft growl rumbled from deep in his chest and he turned back to me, nodding again. That was a yes.

"Can you take me there? And I'll need to find clothes."

Jei huffed, unconcerned by the latter, but stretched out his front paw and knelt forward. For a moment, I didn't understand, but after he shot me an impatient look and tossed his head, I grinned and kicked my leg over his back. My feet just barely touched the ground, but sitting here now felt like it was meant to be. It felt right, and normal; running my fingers through his fur was comforting and stole away all thoughts of the master I would return to, come dawn.

As Jei took off into the woods, I wondered idly if Naraku knew of him, but then that was a stupid question wasn't it? I had been made of Naraku, and Jei of me. We were all one in the same. No doubt Naraku would hold just as much power over my new found friend as he had me. The thought of Jei in pain like that sent a sharp snap of rage through me and I tightened my grip on his mane as we flew through the trees, almost to fast to see.

The wolf rumbled deep in his chest, which I understood to be his comforting me. He could feel my anger and even the ripple of fear and was telling me to ignore them. Tonight we would feed. We would play, and forget about Naraku and anything he planned for us.

Tonight we would be _free_ and when the morning came, we would return, like dutiful servants, and accept the demands of our master.

**Hope you liked the first chapter, leave me some reveiws if you can, because they usually are the biggest motivation to continue.**

**Also, because I'm a loser, I have a link to the image that inspired Jei if anyone is interested. Hopfully, I'll sketch out Umeko as well and you can get a better idea of her appearance.**

**Until next time.**

**Jei, the wolf demon -(add to beginning since it wont post full, remove spaces) http:// s109. photobucket  
**

.com/albums/n75/wicked_heart01/Inuyasha%20and%20Evil/?action=view¤t;=&newest=1


	2. New Armor and a Mission

**Episode 2**

**_New Armor and a Mission_  
**

It was Jei who woke me as the first rays of light brightened the sky. He pulled at my hair with a soft growl, urging me to open my eyes again. We had curled around each other to sleep just outside the small fishing village he'd taken me to last night.

When we'd arrived, there had been shouts and screams. The village men charged out at us with their crude farming weapons and we slaughtered the lot of them almost too easily. I had played with a few of them just to make things more interesting.

"_Stop demons! You are not welcome here!" This man was larger than the others, and it was not hard to identify him as their leader. He stood at the center of the village center and held his scythe threateningly forward._

_With a giggle, I slid from Jei's back, not missing the murmurs and stunned gazes of the men when they realized I was naked. Feeling playful, I slid my hands up my sides, swaying suggestively and rolled my neck with a soft moan._

"_Don't you just love that breeze?" I asked, closing my eyes and reveling in these new sensations. "I can't wait to feel the rain."_

"_We want no trouble demon." The man continued as if I hadn't spoken, which struck me as kinda rude. Jei slid into a hostile stance, his hackles rising with the steady sound of his growl. _

"_No trouble?" I asked turning my eyes on him and pouting. "But that's no fun at all."_

_My fingers lifted, and I felt the swell of my power. Slipping him on like a coat, I directed his scythe into the men to his right. The first was decapitated, the second only scratched, but it made the others scream. At the sound Jei leapt forward, tearing into the closest villager with a savage growl as I raised my other hand and took control of the front line of men. In unison, they turned on their comrades. After that, the screaming didn't stop until the last had fallen._

Jei and I had attempted to bath the sticky blood from our bodies in a nearby stream. After that I'd wandered through the village in search of fitting clothes. Of course nothing had really caught my eye, but I'd settled on a short black kimono until I found better.

In all the excitement, I had forgotten to feed myself. Fortunately it seemed that when Jei feasted, I got a piece of the fulfillment. Still, it didn't hurt that he'd found a woman hiding in one of the many huts. She'd cried to me and begged as Jei dragged her into the street and tossed her at my feet like some sort of offering. My smile had frightened her as had the blood of her comrades that covered me from head to toe; but I'd stroked her hair and promised it would all be over soon.

She'd fallen into my arms, shaking violently and I'd wrapped my arms around her, humming softly a song I didn't remember where I'd learned. Just as she finished her wracking sobs , My claws sank into her back, holding her still, then sank further still. As if we were melting together. I sighed happily, still promising her peace as I drew her into myself. Stripping her frail human body of the bright, delicious soul that filled her like fine sake.

When I'd finished and drawn the last bit of life from her, I let the shriveled corpse drop to the dirt and took a deep cleansing breath. That had been the best of these new sensations yet and I couldn't wait to taste another human soul, because surely they all had a unique flavor.

**xx**

Jei growled again, yanking harder on my hair and I grumbled, stretching against his soft belly. He'd kept me warm through the night in our bed of leaves. Now as I stood, I realized what had him in such a hurry. Naraku had said he expected us at dawn, and I didn't want to find out what he'd do should we fail to return. Cursing beneath my breath, I jumped onto Jei's back and we were off.

The sun was high in the morning sky when we finally entered the gate of Naraku's castle. Jei's muscles tensed beneath me as we slunk into the courtyard with guilt written clear across our faces. I saw no sign of Naraku, or his wind witch, but that didn't mean they weren't here.

The quiet was unnerving. Even for a demon.

"You've returned Umeko." His voice was just as deep and beautiful as I remembered it. Just as cruel. "And with a friend. I am pleased."

I slid off of Jei, resting my hand on the top of his head to comfort us both. So he hadn't known of my other half. It almost made me regret bringing Jei back with me. It could have been nice to have secrets from my master, but such thoughts were pointless now.

"Tell me then," Naraku appeared at the door of the castle, half hidden in the shadows cast from within. "How was your first night in this world?"

Here, I could not hide my smile. "It was fun." I replied, glancing at Jei, though he had yet to relax. "I look forward to many more."

Naraku smiled tightly, and motioned for me to come to him. "The animal can remain outside."

With one last regretful stroke, I left Jei to enter the room with Naraku, cautious as he followed me with his dark eyes. The door slid shut without help, which only put me further on edge, but the demon made no move to harm me. His intent seemed only in frightening me. Perhaps he was just having fun.

The bastard.

"I see you've found clothing." He motioned toward the loose-fitting kimono, eyes blatantly wandering my long legs. Holding my chin high, I shrugged.

"For now." I replied, "Until I find something better."

The demon nodded, then moved to sit back against the wall beside his window, though the shade was drawn to shield us from the sun. For a moment, he only watched me, then his eyes flicked to the doorway, seconds before it slid open to reveal Kagura.

She looked angry already, shooting me a glare so acidic I swear I felt the burn. In her arms she held a large wooden box which she dropped at my feet with a grunt.

"As you requested, lord Naraku, her…_necessities_."

My eyes fell to the box, then moved to him. The suspicion must have been plain of my face, because Naraku chuckled and nodded toward the large box.

"Open it, my Ume. It will not bite."

I didn't bother hiding my distaste at his use of a nickname. As if we were friends. Did he know something I should? Whatever the reason, I didn't like it. Curiosity, however, was too much to ignore. I dropped to my knees and took hold of the lid, glancing once more at my master before throwing it open.

This time when he chuckled it was because of my bright, elated smile.

Folded neatly inside the box, were colorful strips of material I knew would be clothing. It would fit me perfectly, because he knew me like the back of his hand. I dug into the box with a cry of pleasure, pausing when my fingers hit something solid. _Armor,_ cut specifically for me, lay nestled with my new wardrobe, and beneath that, to my greatest delight, a sword.

I pulled the short blade from the box and unsheathed it, lips parted in a permanent smile. It was maybe a foot and a half in length, sharp as a razor, and light. I gave the sword an experimental swing through the air, standing with a giggle. Kagura leaned back against the wall, arms crossed, and watching me in disgust. Naraku, however, was smirking silently, his dark eyes glittering.

If I had been smart, I might have wondered what warranted such good treatment, especially after my mistakes the night before. I might have questioned his sudden turn for a caring master and refused to touch the gifts until he explained.

I however, am easily won it seems, and I made no such attempts.

"You are pleased?" Naraku asked softly, watching me as I stripped from my stolen kimono with no regard for the others. I was comfortable in my skin, and Naraku seemed to enjoy looking at it, so everyone went home happy.

"Delighted." I smiled, pulling on the tight under armor he'd had fitted into a short dress. It didn't cover much, but I wasn't concerned and moved to the next article of clothing. It made sense that the demon would know my tastes, being that we were of the same design. The breastplate was a deep blue color, decorated with light, silver scroll work. It pressed tightly to my breasts, but I was not worried. I felt powerful in my feminine body, and such things could very well serve as distractions in the future. I shoulder brace, was smooth and black, it connected to a dark blue brace that fitted to my bicep and ended at the elbow. On my left arm, I placed a black and silver gauntlet which ended in a plated glove over my hand. Each arm was tightly fitted with black arm warmers that reached to my elbows and connected to decorative silver rings on my middle fingers. He'd even gotten my silver plated black boots that reached to my knees and had a slight heel.

I was beautiful and powerful and deadly.

My hair, I bound tightly behind my head with a decorative leather thong, but even tethered, it hung down my back in crimson waves. With a smile, I tied my sword to my belt and held out my arms for appraisal. Naraku smiled wickedly, nodding.

"Now comes the real test Umeko." he stood and a seemingly young girl entered the room. In her tiny fingers, she held a mirror, pulsing with the aura of a demon. She was yet another incarnation of Naraku, and when he motioned to her mirror, the images rippled and changed.

"You will go, and find these travelers." I watched as a smiling woman in strange clothing skipped down a dirt mountain path. Behind her was a young, handsome monk, and woman carrying a great weapon and a tiny fox demon.

"They're an odd bunch." I glanced at him before studying the image again. "What is so special about them?"

Naraku's jaw clenched but he said nothing, so I decided not to push it.

"What would you have me do to these travelers?" I asked as Naraku took his place by the window, starring at the group with a loathing I would never understand. His eyes flashed red, but the change was gone almost before I could catch it and he sighed.

"Kill them." he said softly as the last of the travelers stormed into view. "I want you to kill them all."

I smiled to myself, watching the half demon that now argued with the odd girl. He was handsome, like my Naraku, with golden eyes and ears like that of a dog. My fingers went to the hilt of my sword as I mused on how I would do it.

"As you wish, my lord." I murmured and turned on my heel to get Jei and be off.

"And Umeko?" I paused, halfway through the door, looking back over my shoulder at Naraku. "When you find Inuyasha, make him suffer. I would hate to learn that he went without_ pain_."

I nodded, flashing my fangs when my smile spread, and hurried out the door. Jei was already up, facing the gate, so I jumped onto his back and we took off.

Inuyasha. That was the name of this half demon. Well...I couldn't wait to have my fun.

**True to Inuyasha traditions, the incarnation must battle him.**

**lol**

**Till next time.**


	3. A New Ability, and Jei's Voice Revealed

**I realized that Jei and Umeko needed a way to communicate other that instinct. Besides, I feel that Jei has a strong character of his own, and this will be apparent once he's able to speak.**

**Also, I've been toying with the idea of royally screwing with Inuyasha and his buddies. I know that were _I_ a demon, I would toy with them before killing them, and so would Umeko.**

**Also, just as a sidenote, I wanted to point out that I'm naming the chapter like the episodes. Strait forward and fun. Just because the notion of doing so made me smile.  
**

**Enjoy**

**-Calamity-**

**Episode 3**

**_A New Ability, and Jei's Voice Revealed_**

It would be in a small fishing village that I killed the travelers, it seemed. Naraku had sent word, whispering through my mind, and despite my irritation of the invasion, it was helpful. They would arrive in the village by nightfall, and I was to meet them there. He told me that the rest of the attack was my choice.

As if I would have done it any other way.

Jei and I had arrived in the village long ago. So as not to raise suspicion or keep my new friends from staying, I decided not to have any fun during my wait. And so, my day was terribly boring. Even Jei had thought so, and left me to wonder somewhere. I kept to myself in the woods, close enough to the village that I would know when they arrived. To keep myself occupied, I practiced with my new sword.

I had been born with the skills of combat. Though I had never actually killed anyone with a sword, I knew the places that bled most, debilitated, and killed fastest. Naraku had given me that much, it seemed. My sword swung down against a thick tree trunk, and I squealed happily when it sliced through like butter. I was growing quite strong, which pleased me.

"_Help! Someone please_-"

I spun to find Jei, his jaw clamped down on the ruined arm of a dirty human. The man saw me and his jaw dropped, though thankfully he'd stopped screaming. Apparently I looked intimidating, or maybe he just saw in my eyes that I would not help him and didn't bother.

"What is this?" I asked Jei with a smile. The wolf whined dropping the man's arm with one last shake. He cried out, holding the ruined limb to his chest and blinked away tears.

"Have you brought me a toy?" I asked with a bright laugh. My hand rose, but the wolf jumped in front of me, growling low. I frowned. What was this? What reason could he have brought me this sniveling creature if not for my amusement? "I'm not hungry, Jei."

I crossed my arms and gazed down at him. I didn't like that he'd growled at me, though I knew it hadn't been threateningly. The wolf huffed as if exasperated and came forward. His teeth closed around my wrist gently and he tugged me toward the man.

"You…You're a _demon_." He stammered, face pale. I smiled, flashing my fangs and tilted my head to the side.

"Whatever gave you _that _idea?" My pointed ears, my fangs? Perhaps it was the cobalt color of my eyes, or the way the pupil narrowed to a snake-like slit when I got excited or angry. Whatever the reason, he had nothing more to add and simply lay before me whimpering and acting generally useless.

Jei tugged my wrist again to get my attention. His deep, red eyes went to the human then back to me meaningfully and again he growled. Frowning, I tried to understand what he was telling me. He'd raised my hand toward the man as if to evoke my power, but he'd made it clear that wasn't what he wanted.

"I see this whole language barrier becoming an issue." I said drolly, but the wolf wasn't listening.

Again he jerked me forward until we were right in front of the man. The human tried to crawl back, but suddenly Jei had released my wrist to snap at him with a menacing growl. The human's eyes went wide as diner plates and he froze until the ridged lines of the wolf's snout smoothed and he turned back to me with a soft whine. He tossed his head toward the man.

"What do you want?" I asked, starting to get a bit irritated. This was not fun, even if it distracted me from my wait. I didn't like it.

Jei leveled his gaze with mine then. Like the day he'd sprung from my body, we locked eyes and the world around us seemed to melt away. Tiny whispers, like jagged ice moving across my brain. Fingers that dug in and squeezed until I thought my mind might ooze from between them. But this was not Jei, this was the possessive grasp of Naraku. I push them back, willing the wolf's intentions to become clear.

"You _do_ want me to use my power." I murmured with a scowl, "But not like before."

The wolf huffed, turning to the man and breaking our connection. I shook away the lingering daze and lifted my hand again. Was there more to my gift? Something undiscovered?

"What do I do?" I asked while the human looked between us baffled. Too scared to plead now. Jei sprang toward the man before he could scream, and sank his dual rows of teeth into his injured arm. With a cruel jerk, he dragged him onto his stomach and looked to me. Another huff meant I should come closer.

Tentative, I reached forward, fingers spread until they brushed the rough fabric of his kimono. It was disappointing when nothing happened, but Jei would not give up. He dropped the arm (the man knew enough not to move) and nudged my hand out of the way before tearing the material off the human's back. He left a few nasty scrapes, but that didn't concern me.

"I have to touch his skin?" Jei nodded, so I complied.

This time the tickle of energy was unmistakable. Somewhere in my brain a synapse fired off and I suddenly knew what to do. Better yet a voice, which had been nothing but a whisper before, became clear.

_You are still growing. _It said, the voice was deep and male. Like Naraku's, it held a sensual edge I could not ignore, though the subject of sex had yet to be raised for me. (I understood the mechanics of the act, but had yet to figure it out passed that)

"Jei?" I breathed, my smile growing in pleasure. "How can I hear you? Why not _before_?"

_You were not strong enough. _He explained simply. Then, not one to dilly-dally, he tossed his head toward the human who now trembled before us, sobbing quietly.

_You will want to close his mouth, the process is quite agonizing for its receiver. _

I nodded, pinching together my forefinger and thumb. The man went into a panic when he couldn't part his lips again, but I froze his body in place and reached forward with both hands. There was one more ability I had yet to test. My strongest, which is why I had not known of it until now. Jei, ever my protector, had known my body would not have been able to control the flow of power.

At first, it felt as if I was going to feed on him as I had the girl, but then the sensation changed. His flesh gave like clay beneath my fingers and I sunk in. Behind his closed lips, the man screamed, but I was too distracted to really care.

He would be more than my puppet, I realized as I slowly sank farther into his skin. He would be my _costume_. I would slip him on like a coat and waltz into the village without suspicion.

_It is your greatest power. _Jei explained. _But know that the longer you wear a body, the more it degrades. Eventually, the body with rot around you, once you've absorbed all of the soul within it. This process is a slow one, but very important to keep in mind._

"Of coarse." I said, though my attention was on the way the man's body seemed to be sealing around mine. Eager to try my new ability, I pushed forward, laughing as he screamed in his anguish, and my body was fully submerged within his own.

The sensation of becoming another was odd at first. He was not shaped the way I was, and at first it was hard to work out the correct ways to move. Jei taught me though, and in his soothing masculine voice, the lesson was an engrossing one. By nightfall, my human suit had begun to wither around me. The process of his decaying was made swifter by the use of my powers through him. A human body could not handle the same degree of power, it seemed, as I could. And so, as the sun disappeared behind the horizon, I shed my human skin and left the withered corpse for the beasts of the forest. He would provide them with food, a step above his human uselessness.

Suddenly, I knew exactly how I would deal with Naraku's foes.

My thoughts went to the oddly dressed woman. What would it be like, I wondered, to kill the travelers through _her_ body?


	4. Umeko's New Skin

**Episode 4**

**_Umeko's New Skin_  
**

**Kagome**

"Don't be so grumpy Inuyasha." Kagome rolled her eyes and she stroked the fire. They'd made camp just outside the village because they had been no one that would let them stay in their homes. Apparently rumors had spread through the villages of strangers with terrible abilities, but that had been all that the elder woman would tell them.

"I'm not bein' grumpy." The dog demon huffed, arms crossed and perpetual scowl in place. There had been no luck with the jewel lately and he was starting to get restless.

Miroku, settling himself down for sleep, gave them a smile. "He'll get better once we find a shard, Kagome. Don't worry."

_He'd better_ she thought and stood. She could only put up with this attitude from him for so long before she got the urge to shout Sit Boy until he'd formed a small crater in the ground. Inuyasha scowled up at her as she pulled her bad over her shoulder and looked toward the stream not far off.

"Where do ya think you're goin'?" he asked. Kagome arched a brow at him.

"Thanks to you, I haven't had a descent bath in a week. I have to make due with rivers."

"Good." He shot back glaring at the fire. "You were startin' to stink anyway."

Her jaw dropped, but she didn't bother to yell at him with the others falling asleep around them. Instead she settled for a soft humph and stomped away. He'd start feeling bad when she refused to talk to him. He always did.

Kagome dropped her backpack against a large rock by the stream, far enough that she wouldn't be spotted by the lecherous Miroku, but should she cry out, Inuyasha would hear it. In this ancient world of demons and monsters, a girl could never be too careful.

Then again maybe she should have tried a little harder.

"So this is the one." Then voice that came from the shadows was soft and feminine. Kagome whipped around to face the intruder, her hand going for the bow she'd left by the fire. There was a sultry laugh and suddenly, she couldn't move. Not a single muscle. When she tried to scream for Inuyasha and the others, her jaws would not part for her.

She was paralyzed.

"Oh, don't fret precious. I'm not going to kill you." A woman stepped from the shadows and titled her head, "Not yet anyway."

Kagome swallowed her fear, pleased to know she retained at least that function. This was not a woman, she realized as the creature neared her. Her ears were pointed, like Sesshomaru's, and when she smiled it was with fangs. Her eyes, also were inhuman, a blue so vivid it was not possible. Her claw-tipped fingers trailed lightly across Kagome's cheek and she breathed her in. Her pupils narrowed suddenly and she let out a soft animal noise of what Kagome assumed was pleasure.

"But you are not like the others, are you?" The demon titled her head in curiosity. Her free hand went out to her side where, to Kagome's terror appeared a gigantic black and red wolf. It pressed it's head against the demon's palm then gave a great yawn, blood-stained tongue curling around two rows of sharp teeth. The sight was disturbing and Kagome might have whimpered if the demon bitch hadn't frozen her vocal cords.

"You have power." She said, her smiled turned wide and cruel. "Will I have it too?"

What was she talking about? In fact, what was she doing here? The demon obviously knew who Kagome was, but she hadn't so much as mentioned the jewel shards, which seemed to be the focus of most demons.

But then, Kagome sensed it. The power of Naraku rolled off of her like thick tar. This was one of his many incarnations, it seemed. Had she come to kill them, then? Would she start with Kagome? She'd said not yet, but what did that mean? Was this really how she would die, unable to even scream?

The demon leaned in close and stroked her clawed fingers down Kagome's hair. She would have given anything to even _flinch_ away from the disgusting contact.

"You're a pretty thing." She murmured. "And my master tells me the dog cares for you. Would he know the difference? Would he recognize me through your eyes?"

Again, Kagome was lost. If nothing else, this demon was insane. (More so than normal) There was an aura about her that made Kagome nervous. This creature just wasn't…_right_. As the demon moved behind Kagome, her eyes fell on the great wolf.

Its eyes were red, the color of blood, in fact. As he stared up at her, Kagome realized there was intelligence in them. He was more than just a demonic wolf. There was a _man_ in those eyes.

"Now don't worry, pretty girl." The demon woman said with a soft giggle, "It'll hurt, but you won't care for long. I'll make sure your death is a quick one, kay?"

A single tear trailed down Kagome's cheek, its path followed by the hellish eyes of the wolf, then the world exploded in to blinding pain, and she couldn't focus on any one thing any longer. It was as if her body were being hollowed out, her skin stretched and filled with a new presence. Something cold and evil.

The demon was invading her body, and she couldn't even move.

Her heart beat so hard against her ribs that it hurt, but it was nothing compared to what the demon was doing to her. Letting her eyes fall closed, she wished that she could at least loose consciousness to save her from the agony.

"This isn't like the other one, Jei." The demon said suddenly, her voice strained. "Why is this so hard?"

Who was this terrible creature talking to?! More importantly, when would this torture end?

"Her soul is so large, it takes up so much room." The demon was complaining. Another agonizing wave of pain and Kagome felt the demon slip a bit farther into her body, shoving aside everything in her way. The world wavered, but her hope died when she remained conscious still. She felt nauseous. If she became sick, would the demon allow her to open her mouth for the vomit? Would she allow her to drown in it?

"I _am_ pushing!" the demon snapped and sank further still into Kagome.

_Please, just let it end. _ Kagome thought, _It hurts. It hurts so much._

**Umeko**

The final shove was like falling through gel. The reborn priestess had been far more difficult to slit on than the fisherman. Her soul was everywhere. Shining from every space that I did not fill. The good part, though, was that this body would last much longer than any other human's.

Which meant I now had time to play.

I could feel the girl weeping deep in the mind of this body, where I'd shoved her for safe keeping. She feared for her friends and wished that she'd given her mother and someone called Souta a proper good bye. She also regretted that she'd never really tried to win Inuyasha's affection. She mourned that her death would mean she could no longer be by his side.

It was all very touching.

"Don't worry, precious." I murmured, knowing she could hear me (she was still very conscious within this body) "I'll give him your regards."

As if on que the dog demon burst through the bushes, sword draw and held aloft. His eyes moved from me to the wolf near the stream and I froze.

Moment of truth.

"I thought I smelled Naraku stench." He sneered toward Jei as the beast's hackles rose. "Why don't you show me your _true_ form and we can settle this like real demons. Unless you're scared that is."

Jei huffed, rolling his eyes and glanced at me.

_I will not be far. Should you need me, I will know._

I nodded slightly as he burst into movement and disappeared into the trees. Inuyasha looked shocked a moment, his enormous blade dropping slightly. "_HEY_!"

I caught his arm when he moved to follow and shook my head, putting on what I hoped was a frightened face. "No. It's gone for now. Please, just stay with me?"

At first he looked baffled, then flustered, but I knew he would listen as he sheathed his sword. (Was he compensating for something?) Awkwardly, his arm went around me and I dropped my head against his shoulder.

The girl screamed that I was not her inside my head. She begged that he realize this and kill me. She was willing to die for the safety of her friends.

I found that honorable, but inwardly laughed at her desperation.

"Did it hurt you?" The demon was asking. I pulled from my thoughts and sniffled, shaking my head. This close, I realized that I'd been right. The demon was a handsome thing, with his silver hair and golden eyes. I let my hands flatten against his chest, feeling the hard planes of his body beneath them.

Why not have a little fun while I could with such a creature.

He stiffened when I pressed against him, taking a deep breath of his animal scent. One hand skimmed down to his abdomen while the other circled his waist.

"Kagome?" he questioned, gently pulling away from me to search his woman's eyes. They would look no different than normal, but still, I tensed slightly just in case. When he only looked at me, I knew however, that my disguise was working.

"I'm sorry." I said with her voice, "It just scared me. Was it really Naraku?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and snapped to the line of trees. "They never run away like that." He said, almost to himself. "Why would it just run away?"

"I think I need to lie down." I said to distract him, pleased when it worked. Keeping a firm hold on me for support, he nodded, and led me toward their camp.

The others were sleeping when we arrived. All so vulnerable. If I'd wanted I could have killed them all as the dreamt, but I was far too cruel a being for that. I wanted them _conscious_ when I killed them. I wanted to look into their eyes as I showed them the pieces of themselves.

Inuyasha waited for me to sit before following suit, he was such a sweet thing to this girl, in his own way. I knew of her love for him, but was Naraku right? Did the half-breed love her as well? It was time to find out.

Again he froze when I neared him, crawling up his body to straddle his legs. Inuyasha's mouth bobbed a few time as she searched for what to say and I let out a soft giggle.

"Hush." I murmured against his cheek, "You'll wake the others."

"Kagome…"

He claws curled into the dirt at his sides and I pulled back to smile at him. His expression was one of total bewilderment and when I leaned forward to kiss him, he bulked, eyes snapping wide open.

I liked the sensation of brushing lips against his, though I would have rathered my own. The tingles of feeling were spectacular. What would it feel like to do other things, I wondered? My knowledge of physical pleasures was limited, but I was willing to try them all now if I could.

Inuyasha took hold of my upper arms and pushed me back enough to search my eyes again. "What are you _doing_?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Don't you like me?" I asked, making her face pout for him. The demon didn't know how to respond to that while inside, the real Kagome was shrieking.

_See! He's knows something is wrong! He knows it's not really me! He'll kill you. He'll stop you._

"Whoa!" My head snapped around to find the monk wide-eyed and starring at us. Sango, the demon-hunter, had clasped her hands over the tiny fox demon's eyes though he protested.

"What the hell is going on?" she hissed, starring at us in disbelief.

"This isn't what it looks like." Inuyasha insisted, trying to push me off, but I only grinned. My arms went around his back to the small satchel of Sango's hand-held weaponry. My grip closed on what I hoped was something sharp and for them I laughed.

"I should hope not." Sango said, shaking her head. The monk however narrowed his eyes. He stared at me in a way that made my borrowed skin crawl.

"Kagome was attacked and then she-"

"Inuyasha," Miroku said slowly, "That is_ not_ Kagome."

**I felt a little rushed in this chapter, but it's only because I want to hurry up and get to Sesshy. He's coming soon.**

**Anyway, what did you think? Questions, comments, flames?**


	5. Umeko's First Battle

**Episode 5**

_**Umeko's First Battle**_

"Inuyasha," Miroku said slowly, "That is_ not_ Kagome."

The groups went very still then as the monk's eyes narrowed on me and his hand slid to the staff at his side. My own fingers tightened around the blade at Inuyasha's back and I let a wicked smile curl their friend's lips.

"Fine," I sighed, "Ruin all my fun. My name is Umeko."

"What?" The dog looked bewildered and a little frightened. With one last wink, I pushed off of him, slashing the blade across his cheek and flipping onto my feet several yards away. The dog cursed, ignoring his injury to draw his sword while the other two did the same. The tiny fox child coward behind their cat-demon. I paid him little attention.

"Quick question," I said, smiling at the monk, "How did you guess?"

His eyes fell to my core, then back to my face and scowled. "She has taken over Kagome's body." He spoke to the others, ignoring me. Part of me was irritated by this, as if he didn't feel the need to bother with me yet. "But just now, I felt it. A demonic aura, like it's seeping through the cracks of her control."

"So Kagome's still in there?" Inuyasha asked.

The monk gave a short nod. "And she's fighting."

I didn't like being ignored and flipped the short blade in my hand so that its edges rested against Kagome's forearm. I had no reason to keep this body protected.

"You should follow her example." I cried and sprung forward before they knew what was happening. My first strike caught only the monk's robes, and I cursed as he jumped back. The second caught air and still he fled me. He didn't want to hurt the girl, I realized. He couldn't attack me without harming his precious friend and refused.

His mistake.

With a grin, I feigned left with the blade and spun to catch him as his jumped in the other direction. This time my blade met the flesh of his chest, and ripped down a good half-inch before he managed to pull away. Sango, the demon-hunter cried out his name, catching him in her arms as he fell.

I did not have time to gloat, however, because a blur of red crashed into me from the right. I went down hard, but rolled back to my feet, knife held aloft. Inuyasha growled.

"I thought I smelled Naraku." He was so angry. I could smell it, the rage that flowed from him in great waves. All for this body, because it was in danger. I titled my head at him, still smiling. "You're one of his incarnations, aren't you? Is he still too afraid to come for us himself?"

"I wouldn't know what that thing fears or doesn't." I shrugged, "And if I did, I certainly wouldn't be wasting time with you, half-demon. No," I stood strait, stretching out the girl's body for his benefit and bringing the blade down to her left arm. "I'm here because I have nothing better to do. I'm just looking for a little fun." And with that, I slid the blade across her arm deep enough that the blood flowed immediately, soaking the white sleeve of her strange clothes.

"Kagome!" The dog cried out her name as if she could answer while the other's looked horrified.

"The demon is damaging its own body. Why would it do that?" Sango asked, still cradling the monk. I felt a momentary flash of pleasure at the pale caste his skin was taking. I'd cut him quite deep it seemed.

"_She_ would do so because it is not her body." I replied to the demon-hunter, "Because I do not feel the pain, nor do I take the damage."

"Keep that weapon on me, you filthy demon." Inuyasha grit out. He looked quite cute when he was angry. His eyes especially drew me. Such a lovely gold color. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

"Like this?" I asked innocently, slashing the girl's side. The smell of blood was filling the air around us, and I felt the steady drip of it off the tips of the girl's fingers. Inside she was trembling. _She_ felt the pain.

"Damn you." The dog growled, sliding into what must have been his aggressive stance. He would not really attack me, not while I wore this body, so what did he plan? "I'm sorry Kagome."

The blinding yellow light was too sudden to avoid, and when it hit me, I felt my hold on the girl slip just a moment. In that second of her freedom, I felt the crushing pain of his attack and landed hard a few feet away in the dirt.

The girl pushed up from her cell and grasped at the brief control. "Again Inuyasha!" She cried while I shook off the daze, "If you hit her enough she will lose control. Don't worry about me!"

"Kagome?" the dog asked. The hope in his voice was disgusting.

I cursed through her mouth and bashed her back down into the dark. This time I stuck the blade right into her thigh and twisted. "Shut up, you stupid little bitch."

He wouldn't really listen, would he? Not if it meant hurting his precious Kagome.

"Do it Inuyasha!" Sango cried, and that bastard monk joined in.

"You have to. If you don't, she'll only end up _killing_ Kagome herself!"

At that, I arched a brow and turned back to the dog. "He's got a point." I agreed with a shrug, fingering the wound on Kagome's arm. "I will kill her when I'm done here."

"I won't let that happen." Inuyasha growled, claws brandished for my benefit, but I only laughed.

"And makes you think you can stop me?" I grinned, "Or _them_?"

It was different taking control of the humans from within this body. Harder, but not so much that it would matter. The power I used was not meant for humans and caused the girl great pain, but I ignored her cries in my head and focused of the demon-slayer and monk.

The first to strike was Sango, flinging her great weapon with an accuracy that surprised even me. It caught the dog off guard, crashed into him from behind and sending him to the ground with a grunt of pain. Her cat demon let out an angry yowl, swiping at her just as she caught the returning weapon, but she leapt out of the way. At the same time the monk was swinging his bladed staff at the dog, his eyes dead and empty.

The cat was a nuisance.

_Jei! _I called, and smiled as I heard the heavy sound of my wolf crashing out through the trees to collide with Kirara. Sango, now free of distraction, turned back on Inuyasha and drew her sword.

"She's controlling them too! Inuyasha, don't hurt them!"

For a moment, I was startled by the tiny voice, until I saw the fox demon standing up on a nearby rock. I'd completely forgot he was here, insignificant thing that he was. But now that I had a few moments of time, a little fun wouldn't hurt.

The demon child cried out in fear when I turned to him with a smile and moved to scramble away, but I reached out and caught the front of his shirt. In the commotion of the other's fight, his screams were nearly inaudible. I watched the glint of fear in his huge eyes when I raised the blade above him and delighted at the sight of welling tears. Taking only a moment to enjoy this fear, I slashed the blade down toward his scrawny neck.

Then grunted when I was jerked backwards and sent hurtling through the air.

"Run, Shippo." The dog snapped, fending off the monk as he once more attacked. He'd pulled me off the fox brat, the bastard.

"That was rude." I scowled, slinging blood across the dirt from the girl's wounded arm. With my movement, the others froze, pulled away from the half-breed and turning their weapons on themselves. Inside me, the girl stirred, fearing for her companions and rattling against the bars of her cage. I ignored her. "You should focus on your other friends."

Inuyasha growled, "I'm gettin' sick of this, Umeko. Why don't you quit with the stupid games and come out to fight me already?"

"But I love games." I smiled in what I hoped came across as deranged. It was slightly hard to tell with another's face. "In fact we're playing one now. It's called, which friend will you choose to save." He bulked at the thought, glancing to his friends. "You can only reach one, Inuyasha, before I make them slit their own throats."

_No! _I heard the girl's cry loud and clear as if she'd screamed into my ear. Her cage within me rumbled and I felt the dull ache of a far-away pain. Her pain, I realized, with a quiet curse. She was dragging herself back to the surface the little bitch. For her friends. She was fighting away my hold.

"If you even try-" Inuyasha, completely unaware of this was threatening me, but I didn't have time to listen. Instead I drew all my energy into shoving Kagome back into her cage. The monk and demon-slayer fell to their knees with groans, tossing away their weapons. I wrapped my arms around myself and shook my head.

"You can't!" I hissed at her aloud. "I'm in control. ME."

Get. Out. Of. MY. **BODY**!!

The girl's voice rang like the oppression tong of a bell. I felt as if her voice were stripping away my skin, peeling in back from the bone to leave me bare and weak. With a scream of pain, I grabbed handfuls of her hair and squeezed my eyes closed.

At first, the light of their dying fire was too much for my eyes, and then I felt the first blow from Inuyasha in my gut. I was out of the girl and now I felt everything.

He didn't want to kill me yet, it seemed. Instead, the half-breed pounded me down into the dirt with his fists while Sango ran to the heavily bleeding Kagome. With a growl, I swung my hand back, catching his across the jaw. Inuyasha stumbled back, giving me time to get to my feet and spit blood onto the ground.

For a moment, I could only stare at it, the dark red that damned the ground, and then my eyes snapped up to him again and narrowed into furious slits. The bastard had made me _bleed_.

"You son of a bitch!" I cried launching myself toward the mutt and swiping him across the chest with my claws. It tore through his kimono, and when I leapt back away from him, I licked away the blood on my fingers with a cold smile. "Tag."

"That's it." He seethed, and I felt an icy spike of fear as his blade transformed when he unsheathed it. Naraku had warned me about this sword.

"Jei!" I cried and leapt onto my wolf's back.

"Oh, no you don't." Inuyasha took to the air, raising his sword to slash up both.

Jei howled in pain and I was hit with a splattering of his blood just before the edge of the mutt's blade cut like fire down my back. I tumbled from Jei to hit the ground hard enough to lose my air in a harsh exhale. Inuyasha landed in front of me and raise his sword again, but I rolled in time to catch only the tip of the blade between my ribs. Still it ripped through flesh and left me panting and my vision hazy.

"Naraku should have tried harder." Inuyasha scoffed. "Without your tricks, you're hardly worth the fight." Then he raised the blade up over his head and began to speak the words of his most efficient attack. With a cry I threw up my hands focused on only his arms.

When he didn't bring down the blade, I could have laughed in relief, but instead decided to play it off and smiled to him. "Half of you is human, Inuyasha. That means half of you is susceptible to my power."

He trembled with the effort of fighting against me, but couldn't move. I didn't have the strength to puppet him, but I could hold him in place to save myself.

"Jei." I called; thankfully my wolf was still alive. I wasn't sure yet what it would mean to lose him, being that we were each connected to the other. The wolf knelt down to let me climb onto him and I did my best to keep the pain from my voice and expression.

"The second you drop control, "Inuyasha grit out pashed his bared fangs, "I will kill you."

It was true, I realized, and cursed myself. Why couldn't I have killed him while the other's slept? While he wasn't expecting it. Without him I could have torn the others into little pieces without problem, made them do it _themselves_ even, but I'd been cocky.

My eyes slid to the other's, to the girl bleeding into the grass. She still gripped the Sango's blade, as if she imagined killing me herself. My smile was impossible to hide.

"What the hell are you grinin' at?" Inuyasha demanded, and Jei backed away from them steadily.

"Oh, nothing." I sighed, "Just a parting gift."

With that I ripped all my control from the half-breed and threw it at Kagome. The mutt heard the other's cry, and turned to find her holding the blade tip against her heart with both hands. One push from me and she would be dead.

"Damnit!" He cried and nearly left the ground with the speed of getting to her. I didn't bother hold the connection simply grabbed onto Jei's fur.

"Run, Jei. Now!"

He took off, bursting us through the trees in less than a second. My wolf was fast and not even that bastard half-breed could catch us now. As the world became nothing but blurred motioned and the repetitive beating of Jei's paws against the ground, I fell forward, lying down along his spine. He was massive enough that I wouldn't slip off.

"Well." I laughed, coughing out a speckling of blood into his thick black fur. "Guess I showed them."

Just before I slipped out of consciousness, I heard Jei's growl. He didn't like my joke much.

* * *

**It's been about forever, since I last posted for this fic. Sorry, just lost the inspiration for it, I guess. Then I had an Inuyasha marathon with some friends and now I think it's back. Anyway, for what it's worth, the next chapter is Sesshomaru's first appearance. **

**Tell me what you thought of Umeko's first fight.**


End file.
